Walk on The Wild Side
by Beatlesfan90
Summary: Abigail and Tiffany are sisters who happen to meet up with the Winchester brothers. Who knows what may happen when the four youngsters go on a much needed vaction only to find themselves working together.
1. Chapter 1

Abigail and Tiffany Warner never had a normal life. They traveled the whole United States with their father, a hunter. The girls grew up on the road learning to hunt and kill anything supernatural.

Two years ago was the day the girls buried their father after a hunt gone wrong. Taking over his role of lead hunter the older of the two, Abby, took her younger sister under her wing once again.

o0o

"_It's okay Tiff. Everything will be fine!" Abby told her little sister as they watched their father disappear under the dirt. Tiffany's shoulders shook from the tears she was shedding. Her shoulder length, dark hair laid limp and her expressive blue eyes dull from the pain she was feeling. She brought her head up to look at her older sister. Abby's bright blue eyes where watching as the men in front of her finished what they were doing. _

"_He's at rest now, Abby." The younger of the two walked up to them. _

"_Thanks Alan. You've been a great help." Abby looked up at him. The other man, Josh walked up and gave each girl a hug. _

"_Need anything?" He asked. Abby shook her head, smiling weakly up at him. Tiffany clung to her sisters' top after being released from Joshua's arms. "Alright let us know."_

The 23 year old shook the memory from her head as she looked to the passenger seat of her classic '65 mustang, to her sister sleeping peacefully with her head against the window. They were heading to Seattle Washington two years after the hunt gone bad. The place where their father was killed and buried.

Fifty miles to go before getting to the motel and she could feel her energy dropping. Her long blond hair knotted and wind blown from the long car ride. All she could think about at that point was a hot shower and a bed to put her sore body into.

"Tiff! Wake up! I need you to keep me awake." She called out to her sleeping younger sibling.

"Wha?" Tiffany's eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired and I need you to keep me awake. Don't want to crash and hurt my baby. Now do I?" Abby teased her.

"Nice to know you care about your own little sister over your car there Abby." Tiffany giggled and playfully punched her sister's arm.

"Hey, no hitting the driver. Remember what Dad use to tell us all the time?" Abby could almost hear their father telling the girls the rule about hitting the driver, _the driver has control. Hit them and who knows what may happen._

"It's not like you would ever really do anything. We are in your 'Baby'" Tiffany smiled at her through the darkness. They both laughed for a few more seconds before they were once again met with silence. The sign ahead of them read 'Seattle 40 miles'

"Well," Abby looked to her sister, "Only forty miles till a real bed."

"Oh thank God." Tiffany breathed a sigh of relief. The last forty miles held slight conversation before the motel was in sight. Both girls could have literally started jumping up and down with joy as they pulled into the rustic parking lot. Abby went to check in wail her sister waited in the car. After getting their room keys the girls quickly unloaded the car and escaped to their room. Abby taking the bed closer to the door and Tiffany the one farther inside. They barely got their shoes off before they had to fight their eyelids from closing on them. The both curled into bed and got a good night's sleep for the first time in what felt like years.

o0o

The next morning the girls woke with a start. The cell phone beside the bed was ringing loudly.

"Who do you think that could be?" Abby gazed over to her sister, who just shrugged. She then reached over and answered it. "Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"_Hey Abbs! It's Josh. Just wondering when you were getting here_." The voice on the phone said.

"Oh Josh! It's only you." She breathed a sigh of relief knowing it was only the old family friend and his son.

"Josh!" Tiffany sat up in her bed after hearing the familiar name. "Is Alan there?" She asked her sister as she almost bounced up and down.

"I don't know Tiff." Abby said away from the phone, "I just started talking to him."

"_Let me guess,_" The gruff voice on the phone stated, "_She wants to talk to Alan?_"

"How'd you know?" Abby laughed into the phone. Her and Joshua talked for a few more minutes before her little sister's constant nagging made her give the phone up. Abby got up and headed to the shower not bothering to 'tear' her sister away from her conversation with her boyfriend.

After her shower, packing, and finally getting Tiffany off the phone Abby went to take her things out to the car. That's when she saw it. Parked right next to her car. A shiny, black, four-door, '67 Impala. She couldn't help but marvel at it. Standing there looking at the classic muscle car, a man not much older then herself walked out the motel room door beside her own. She looked up as he walked toward her.

"What ya think?" The guy asked her.

"I think… It's impressive." She admitted. She looked him over once. Taking in his brown leather jacket. His t-shirt and jeans. All the way to his steal-toed boots. "Is it yours?"

"Yep." He said with a smile. They stood and talked for a few minutes before he asked about her car. Looking up at him with a smile, she turned around to face her own classic. "Nice. '65 mustang."

"Yep that's my baby." She smiled again. "I'm Abby, by the way." She put her hand out and he shook it.

"Dean." He replied. They stood and talked for a few more minutes about their cars before the door Dean had exited swung open again. Revealing a tall handsome young man walking out with a duffle over his shoulder.

"Dean?" The young man called out.

"Yeah Sam, out here." Dean called back. The man walked over to where the two were standing. Abby couldn't help but notice that he couldn't be more then a few months older then she. As she did with Dean she took in every aspect about this new person. His Carhart jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and boots. The way his long hair fell into his big hazel eyes. And the way he looked to the older man for reassurance. Much like the way her younger sister looked to her. "Sam? This is Abby. Abby this is my little brother Sammy."

"It's Sam." The younger of the two shot his brother a warning look before shaking hands with Abby.

"Abby?" The voice of her younger sister came from behind her making her turn to face the door of her own room.

"Come on out Tiff." Abby waved her hand in a come-on gesture. Tiffany did as she was told and was standing by her sister side in no time. Taking this time to make a few introductions, Abby introduced Sam and Dean to her sister.

"So what brings you to Seattle?" Dean asked once the introductions where complete.

"Well, we lost our dad here two years ago." Abby began.

"We came here last year to visit his grave and are doing it again this year." Tiffany finished her sister's thought. Both had gloomy looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry." Sam said putting a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"It's okay. I mean we'll live. That's what he would have wanted us to do. You know?" Abby looked up at his face taking in every detail once again. Every time she looked at him he became more handsome. She could feel her cheeks turn bright red as they stared into each others eyes. The sound of Dean clearing his throat made both Abby and Sam jump and look away from one another. "Um. Anyways. We are heading to breakfast with some family friends; do you two want to come?"

"Sure." Dean smiled at Sam then back at Abby. "Lead the way. We'll follow."

"Okay." Abby's grin grew wider. "Come on Tiffany. Let's go." Abby unlocked to doors and the two girls got into the mustang.

"So?" Tiffany looked to her older sister, "Did you get his number yet?"

"Shut up Tiff." Abby smacked her arm teasingly. She looked out her window to see Sam smacking Dean in mush the same way she had just did with her sister. Abby couldn't help but laugh to herself. Sam's eyes caught her own and the two grinned shyly at one another.

"He is cute. And he is _so_ into you." Tiffany laughed. She waved a hand at Sam and he waved back embarrassedly. Abby pulled out of the parking lot and took one last look in her rear-view mirror to make sure the sleek Impala was following behind.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I am writing this with a friend. But her laptop died and won't be able to work on it too much... Anyways. We Don't own anything. (Though we wish we did) We hope you enjoy what we have so far. And I want to be sure to get a few reviews on what you think so I will not be posting the next chapter untill have have at least two reviews! Thanks and Much love to you all. Britt and Steph. **


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the diner was only about fifteen minutes. As they pulled in the parking lot, Abby and Tiffany could see Joshua's '92 ford pick up and Alan's '97 Acura Integra sitting side by side. Abby glanced at her sister noticing she was bouncing up and down. She had clearly seen her boyfriend's car.

"Calm down, Tiff. You are acting as if you haven't seen him in years." Abby laughed at her sister's enthusiasm as they claimed the space beside the two cars. The Impala pulled up alongside them.

"Well, when it feels that way…" Tiffany grinned at her sister before jumping out of the car. Abby laughed and got out as well.

"Boy she's in a hurry." Sam laughed as he emerged from the Impala. Dean soon joined his brother and their new friend on the other side of the vehicle. They all laughed as they watch the youngest run inside the restaurant and throw herself at a boy standing just inside the doorway. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. They've been dating for two years now." Abby informed them. Both the brothers nodded.

"Well, shall we get inside…?" Dean motioned restlessly towards the front doors to the restaurant. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, come on." Abby headed for the doors. "Hello Josh!" She said once they were in the dinner.

"Abby! There you are." Josh hugged her. Once they parted, he noticed the two young men standing behind her. "Sam? Dean?"

"Josh?" The boys said in unison.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You guys know each other?" Abby looked from Josh to the boys then back again. "What's going on here?"

"I'm friends with their daddy. Much like I was friends with your daddy." Josh stated, shaking hands with both of the boys. "How is John?"

"Fine..." Dean quickly turned back to Abby and Tiffany. "So, he knows your Dad. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I think so." Abby smiled at him, "We're all hunters, huh?" Everyone looked from one person to the next, shaking their heads in disbelief. "What are the odds?" She added making everyone laugh.

"How did you all meet?" Josh said, his eyes wandering over the group of grinning youth.

"We were staying in the same motel." Abby explained, "His car was parked beside mine and I just couldn't help but marvel." Dean beamed with pride at her statement. "It was just fate."

"Well, let's sit and eat before we lose our table." Joshua laughed before sitting down with the rest of the group. The waiter came and took their orders before rushing back to the kitchen. He came back and gave the right plates in front of the correct people. "So? Boys? Any game in town?"

"Not really. We were just passing through." Sam told him.

"Where are you on your way too?" Abby asked him. Her sister was too engrossed in her conversation with her boyfriend to notice anything else.

"Don't know." Dean said with a mouth full of food. Joshua reached over and smacked him over the head. "What was that for?"

"Didn't your daddy ever teach you manners?" Joshua asked the stunned 27 years old. Abby and Sam both laughed at the look plastered on Dean's face.

"Sorry?" Dean looked from one person to another. Again the laugher came from the three.

"What are you three laughing at?" Tiffany looked over to the older four.

"Nothing." Abby and Sam said in unison before looking to each other and laughing once again. After finishing the meal in front of them, Josh paid for everyone and they went to leave.

"Will we see you back at the motel later?" Abby asked the boys as they were walking to their respective cars.

"Yeah. We'll be there for the next few days." Dean told her before smiling over to his brother. Sam shot him a shocked looked before breaking into a smile himself.

"Awesome." Abby almost squealed. She could see Tiffany stifling a laugh.

"Someone's excited. Maybe a little_ too_ excited." Tiffany whispered to her sister's back. Abby turned to her and gave her what she could only describe as 'The Death Glare.'

"So you're riding with me?" Alan asked the younger Warner.

"Yep, looks that way to me." Tiffany jumped at the look she was receiving from her sibling. The two youngest of the group walked off and over to where Alan's car sat in waiting.

"Ignore my sister. She's just a bit crazy." Abby told the brothers after watching Tiffany and Alan drive out of the parking lot. Dean walked over to his own car and got in, waiting for Sam to do the same.

"Well, we'll see you back at the motel." Sam said before following his brother's lead.

"Yep! See you there!" Abby said with a smile. She waved to them as they backed out of the spot and left the parking lot. She then turned her attention back to the older man standing beside her. He wore a look that told Abby something was going through his head. At the same time, told her it had something to do with her. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Josh said nonchalantly, "You just seemed a bit excited to be seeing those boys again."

"Oh shut it, Josh!" Abby yelled over her car at him as he got in his truck. She got in her car and turned it on, gunning out of the parking spot before Josh could beat her out. She watched the truck pull up behind her and follow her down the road. _Oh boy! This is going to be one _long_ day!_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what do you think of Abby and Sam? Or Abby and Tiffany? We hope you liked this chapter! I know I said I wasn't going to post the next chapter till I had two reviews and I only have one. But this story wasn't working very well when I put it up, so now I am going to say it for this one. I want AT LEAST two reviews before I put the next chapter up. **

**My friend (Who I am writing this with), her laptop is STILL not working. So it might take a while to get the next chapter up but just have faith and we will put it up! Thanks!**

**Please R&R!**

**Britt & Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

The four spent most of the day standing around their father's makeshift grave, telling him everything that had happened throughout the year. But mainly, the events of the last few hours.

"Tiff! Shut up!" Abby would yell at her sister every time she would bring Sam's name into the conversation. But the more she protested the more the teasing amplified, causing the laughter to increase as well. "You guys are mean!"

"Sorry, Abby." Josh said giving her a one armed hug. "But I have to make up for what you are missing from your dad."

"Yeah, Abbs. I mean what would Dad be saying right now?" Tiffany asked her sister. She smiled at Abby from her spot under Alan's protective arm.

"Well, should we go?" Josh asked the sisters. With a nod of their heads they headed back to the cars. "You going with the girls?" He asked his son.

"If that's okay with them." Alan looked to the sisters for approval.

"Of course you can come, Alan." Abby said before a squeal came from the younger Warner. Laughter filled the area once again. It was then Tiffany's turn to blush. "Come on lets get going."

"Right behind you." Joshua laughed again. They walked back to the cars and got in. Abby lead the way in the mustang with Alan and Tiffany close behind. Joshua went the complete opposite way. As she was driving her cell phone rang beside her. "Tiff?" She answered it. "What's up? We just left you can't need to pee already."

"_Shut up." _Tiffany's voice came through the phone. _"We're hungry."_

"We'll eat when we get back to the motel." She informed her.

"_Boy, you really want to see Sam again don't you?" _

"Shut it, Tiff. Or I'm only making enough food for me, Dean, _and _Sam." Abby glanced in her rearview mirror to see her sister and Alan laughing to themselves. "Good bye, Tiffany Marie."

"_Bye, Sister."_ Tiffany said before hanging up the phone. Abby laughed as she put her phone down. They soon got to the motel and into the room.

"Hey! Look!" Tiffany said from the spot she had taken on the bed.

"What?" Abby turned around to see her sister pointing at a door leading to another room. Abby shrugged, "Yeah? So?"

"Isn't that Sam and Dean's room?" She asked.

"Hm. I think it is." Abby shrugged again. She turned back around to hide the excitement on her face from her teasing sister. "That's interesting." She stated nonchalantly.

"Maybe we should open our door and give theirs a little knock." Tiffany laughed with Alan.

"Uh. Sure. If you want to." Abby tried to act as if she didn't care either way. "They could have lunch with us."

"Alright. I will then." Tiffany smiled mischievously as she raised a hand to knock. She waited to see if her sister would interject but nothing came from the older Warner. She knocked loudly on the door. She only had to wait a few seconds before the door swung open revealing Dean with a cocky grin on his face. "Hi!"

"Oh hi. I thought this was your guys' room." Dean's grin widened.

"Well duh. That's why we're in here." Tiffany smiled back at him. Dean laughed at her statement. "Abby's making lunch, want to eat with us?"

"Sure!" Dean smiled before turning back to his brother. "Sammy, come on. We're having lunch with the girls."

"Okay?" Sam's reply came form the other room. Dean entered the room with Sam close at his heels. He then walked over to where Abby was standing making the sandwiches for lunch, and looked over her shoulder licking his lips.

"Want to take a few steps back for me?" Abby looked at him over her shoulder.

"Sorry." Dean laughed and took a few steps back like he was asked. "They just look so good! I'm starving."

"I'll be done in a minute." Abby said before turning her attention back to making the food. Dean and Sam went to sit down with Tiffany and Alan. The four started up a small conversation leaving Abby to work on her own. Sam then got up and walked over to where she was working.

"Need any help?" He asked her.

"Uh. Sure." She smiled up at him, "Want to take these over to the table?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her before taking the plate of sandwiches over to the table and placed it in front of the others. Abby stood and watched as the others chatted with one another and happily consumed the meal she had prepared. Sam soon joined her once again. "Aren't you having any?"

"Uh yeah. I'll just have what's left." She smiled up at him again.

"You might not want to do that. Knowing Dean there won't_ be_ any left." He laughed.

"Shut up, Bitch." Dean shot his brother a warning glance.

"Jerk!" Sam shot back at him.

"What was that?" Abby turned to Sam, who was laughing to himself.

"What was what?" Dean looked back at her from his seat.

"That just happens. We have always done that. I call him a 'jerk' and he calls me a 'bitch'. We've done it since for long as I can remember." Sam explained.

"Cute." Abby said before turning her attention to the dishes in the small sink. She could still hear the quiet conversation happening behind her. Sam stood beside her, watching the dished being washed.

"You sure I can't help with anything?" He placed his hand on her lower back to lean over her shoulder for a better look at what she was doing.

"Nope." She looked up at him and smiled," All done!" She then put the last plate off to the side.

Sam grinned and the two joined the others at the table where Tiffany was conversing with Dean about a trip to California she wanted to take.

"Laying on a beach in Cali. Socking up the sunrays and working on my tan! Sounds like heaven." Tiffany continued ignoring her sister sitting down beside her.

"Yeah it does." Abby approved with a nod of her head. "I can't wait!"

"Wait, you're really going?" Alan looked to his girlfriend for confirmation.

"Don't you mean _we're _going?" Abby hinted to him before winking at her sister.

"Wait, wait, wait. Me too?" He then turned to Tiffany before saying, "Man! Your sister is freaking awesome!"

"Well, Duh." Tiffany gave him a silly look.

"Where do you think _she_ learned it from?" Abby asked sarcastically pointing to her younger sister.

"You guys remind me of the two of us." Sam informed the group, causing the girls to look at him questioningly.

"How?" Tiffany inquired.

"Just how you act. Other things." Sam laughed. "So when are you going on your trip?"

"We where hoping to spend a few days here then head out." Abby filled them in on the plan. "Hey." She looked to the Winchester boys, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, that would be so much fun." Tiffany agreed.

"The more the merrier as far as I'm concerned." Alan said with a shrug.

"Wish they all could be California girls." Dean laughed at his own joke.

Sam gave his brother a questioningly look. "_You_ know a Beach Boys song?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Look, do you guys want to come or not?" Tiffany interjected making both of them to look her way.

"Yes! I want to go. And I'm guessing Sammy here _really _wants to go." Dean laughed again at the look his brother shot him from across the table.

"Alright, then we hit the road first thing tomorrow morning!" Abby informed her friends.

"Sweet." Alan said before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Tiffany watched him walk to the door.

"Just grabbing my stuff from the car." He exited the door, "What the—? Where the hell is my car?"

At that, both Dean and Abigail glanced at each other before dashing out the door to check on their own cars.

* * *

**A/N: Well? A much needed vaca is on is way for the group! LOL Hope you liked the chapter! Let us know what you thought. Sorry about the long wait, but my friends comp is bing worked on and she still does not have it. What do you think is going to happen with Abby and Sam? Who knows? Let us know what you thought and if you have anything you want to see happen... Thanks!**

**Britt and Steph **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Where the _hell_ is my car?" Alan said again to emphases his frustration. "All my stuff is in there and now it's gone! What the hell?"

"This is _not _good. Don't worry, we'll get some new stuff for you." Tiffany said to Alan trying to give him some comfort.

"Alan, I'm sorry." Abby told her friend, "Maybe we should call the police?"

"I'll do it." Sam offered pulling out his cell phone and walking back into the motel for some quiet.

"Well, let's hope the cops can actually help us find the car. The more eyes out there looking, the better." Tiffany looked up at the sky as she talked.

"Okay, they are sending someone out to talk to us now." Sam emerged from the room.

"Thanks, Sam." Abby looked up at him with a meek grin. "I think we could all use a really _long _vacation after this!"

"That's why we planned one in the first place." Tiffany said with a huff.

"Well I for one can not wait for this vacation." Dean spoke up for the first time since they had gone out there.

"Why have _you_ been so quiet back there?" Sam looked to his older brother.

"Just happy it wasn't _my _car!"

"Wow. Never thought I would meet someone that loves their car as much as Abby does." Tiffany giggled, "Maybe even more than her."

"Where are the damned cops?" Alan complained impatiently.

"They'll be here soon enough. Just chill." Abby informed him.

"I know I know. I just need to find that car. I have my hunting gear in there. And all my money. Things we _need_." Alan said irritably.

"Look there's a police car, maybe he's here to talk to us." Abby pointed to the police curser pulling into the motel parking lot.

"They better be." Alan frowned.

"Sam Roberts?" The policemen from the passenger seat asked as he stepped out of the curser.

_He used a fake last name?_ Abby asked herself.

"Yes sir." Sam stepped forward and shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Officer Lewis O'Keith." He introduced himself. "This is my partner, Officer Gary Madison." The group looked to the man getting out of the car. He, unlike his partner was heavier set. He stuck his chubby hand out to shake everyone's hands and gave them a rather toothy grin.

"Hi." Abby said, shaking his hand. She then turned her attention to Alan who stood fuming from the ears.

"Right. So can we get back to my car please?" Alan said, frustration dripping with every word.

"Alan." Tiffany got his attention, "They are here to do their job. Don't get mad at them. Being mad at them is not going to speed anything along."

"Yeah but…" He sighed, "Fine."

"So. Your car was stolen from where?" The plump man asked him.

"From right where you are standing…" He pointed to the broken glass on the ground in front of the officers' feet.

"I see. Can you describe the car for us please?"

"It's a black, two door, '97 Acura Integra." Alan explained as the officer wrote on his notepad. They asked Alan a few more questions and wrote more things down, finally getting his phone number and telling them they would call with anything. The officers looked to Alan and the rest of the group. Just then Tiffany decided to make herself known.

"Hey, we are leaving for our vacation so you can either stay here and find the car or…." Tiffany grinned. "Come with us."

"I need that vacation." Alan said before turning to the officers, "Looks like you're on your own finding the car. Give me a call when you do. Thanks." The youth around him laughed but the police did think it was so funny.

"Look, here's my number too in case you can't get a hold of him on his phone." Tiffany handing him a piece of paper she had written her number down on. "Sorry, but we have had this vacation planned for months now, and _nothing_ is going to stop us from being there."

"Uh huh." The chubby cop gave the number a once over before sticking it in the folder he was holding. "Well, we will let you know if we find anything." His colleague gave the kids a suspicious glance and then followed his partner into the vehicle.

"Thanks!" The group said at once. They then turned and all headed back in to the motel one right after the other.

o0o

The next morning, while Abby was packing the car, the door to Sam and Dean's room opened revealing Sam with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and the Impala key in hand.

"Hey." He said as he walked over to the Impala's trunk.

"Good morning!" She answered back. "Are you ready for Cali?"

"Uh. Yeah I guess."

"You guess?" Abby was somewhat shocked at Sam's answer.

"No. I meant: Yeah, of course." He opened the trunk with the key, and threw the bag inside. All the while avoiding eye contact with her.

"Uh huh." Abby wasn't sure she believed him but didn't want to push her luck. She thought he was hiding something. She finished packing the car, closed the trunk, and then looked to Sam. "I can't wait for the beach. Work on my tan and relax. No hunts. Nothing but pure R and R."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Sound great to me!"

The doors side by side opened at the same time and Tiffany and Alan stepped out of one and Dean the other. Tiffany and Alan met Abby at the back of the mustang and stood smiling from her to Sam then back again. Dean also walked to the back of his own car and dropped his bag into the trunk.

"Well," Abby looked to her friends and sister. "We should get to the store so Alan can get some new clothes."

"Yeah good idea." Tiffany shrugged, "Then we can get stuff for the trip as well."

"Sounds good." Dean smiled.

Sam shrugged as well. "Alright."

"Cool, let's go." Abby fished the keys from her pocket and headed to the driver's door. "Hop in!"

"Alright. Where to first?" Alan asked as he climbed into the back seat.

"Wal-Mart is cheapest." Abby said from behind the wheel.

"I don't like buying pants there. I can never find anything." Tiffany complained form her spot in the passenger seat.

"I thought we were going to buy _Alan_ clothes. Not you." Abby glanced at her sister. She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I know. I was just making a point."

"Whatever. We are going to Wal-Mart. It's the best place to get what all we need." Abby almost challenged her sister to argue.

"That is true. We can get everything for the trip in one stop. And I can get some clothes too." Alan pointed out to the younger Warner.

"Yeah. Oh look we're almost there." Tiffany pointed out the window to the store.

"Yep." Abby smiled. They pulled into the parking lot where they stopped the car and pilled out. The Impala pulled in beside them and the boys soon joined them walking into the store. Alan and Tiffany held hands and walked ahead of the group as Abigail walked awkwardly beside Sam with Dean on the other side of his brother. Abby could hear the sound of her sister giggling at something Alan had said.

"Well, this should be fun." Dean laughed, making Sam and Abby laugh along with him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? So my friend's laptop is fixed, BUT our other friend has it and has yet to give it back to her. So sorry for the long waits on posts. We hope you liked it and don't worry Sam and Abby get even closer in the next chapter! Please Review! We love to hear from you! Thanks!**

**Oh and we don't own anything supernatural(Sadly)!**

**Thanks again,**

**Britt&Steph**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I'm hungry!" Tiffany and Alan said in unison, making them looked at each other and giggle.

"Can we please stop somewhere and eat?" Tiffany begged her older sister.

"Yeah, I guess." Abby looked to her sister. She then picked up her phone and dialed Sam's number.

"_What's up?"_ He answered on the second ring.

"Tiffany and Alan are hungry. We are going to get off at the exit and track down a café or something." She looked into the rearview mirror to look into the sleek, black Impala at her occupants.

"Yes Food!" Alan said with excitement from the back seat.

"Alan, shush." Abby shot him a warning glance. She turned her attention back to the phone to her ear. "Sound good?"

"_Yeah. Dean says lead the way." _

"Okay cool. See you at the place." Abby said before hanging up. She then took the exit and soon pulled into an old trucker's diner. The gang spilt out of the cars and stood stretching. Tiffany and Alan sniffed the air smelling none other then bacon.

"Yum! I haven't had bacon in a while." Tiffany informed the group.

"You just had it yesterday at breakfast." Abby laughed at her sister. "Don't you remember? I made it for us all. How bad _is_ your memory?"

"I think the smell of the bacon was so mesmerizing that I just kinda forgot." Tiffany said with a laugh of her own.

"Come on let's just get in there." Dean started toward the door. "I'm starving."

"Is he always hungry?" Abby whispered to Sam as they walked with the group into the diner.

"Yep. Pretty much." He nodded back.

"Hey just because you are whispering doesn't mean I can't hear you." Dean shot Abby and Sam a look.

"Sorry?" Abby tried to look as innocent as she could.

"Aw. Don't worry about him. He's all talk with this kind of thing." Sam laughed. They soon reached an empty table and they took their seats.

"Hi. What can I get for y'all?" A young man walked up to the table. He looked to be around the same age as the rest of them and seemed to be focusing all his attention onto Abby.

Sam didn't look too pleased at the waiter and everyone could tell by the look on his face. Well, everyone that is, except Abby and the waiter himself.

Dean leaned over to his little brother and whispered in his ear, "You really going to let that guy flirt with _your_ girl?"

Sam shot him a warning look. He then looked back to the waiter and put a fake smile on his face. The group ordered there food. The waiter then placed a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"If there is anything else I can get you just shout." He said before winking at her and taking off toward the kitchen.

"Whoa, Sam your face is _hella _red right now." Tiffany shouted across the table.

"Tiffany Marie! Be nice!" Abby gave her sister a stern look.

"What? Look at his face. You can tell he didn't like that another guy was flirting with you." Tiffany pointed out then realized, a little too late, that she said wasn't to appropriate. "Sorry Sam."

"Yeah." Sam looked down at the table trying not to look Abby in the eye. Abby's face was also turning red.

"Well, different subject." Alan spoke up suddenly.

"Yes please!" Abby agreed. The waiter suddenly came back leaving their drinks and then with a smile at Abby, left again. "He is getting kind of annoying."

Dean elbowed Sam in the arm letting him know something. Abby couldn't tell what exactly what it was, but she knew it was something to do with her.

"You want Sammy to make that guy stop?" Dean asked.

"What?" Abby and Sam asked at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well scoot closer to her and put your arm around her shoulder. When the guy comes back he'll see and leave her alone." Dean shrugged.

"I agree with Dean." Alan chimed in.

"Do you think it will work?" Abby looked to her friends.

"Worth a shot." Dean shrugged again.

"Alright. I guess I will." Sam hesitated to put his arm around her but soon the waiter was on his way back and he went as fast as he could.

"Here's your… Food." He paused at the site of Sam and Abby.

"Aw thanks!" Abby leaned forward and picked a fry off the plate and then motioned it towards Sam. "Want one, Hun?"

After the waiter gave the plates of food to the appropriate people and left, the group couldn't keep their laugher in from the look of shock on his face.

"Well, that seemed to work." Abby said through giggles.

"Yep and the look on his face was priceless." Tiffany agreed, "But you two actually make a really cute couple."

Abby looked to Sam and smiled. His arm was still around the back of her chair and she leaned into his touch. "Yeah."

Tiffany then gave her sister and We-Need-To-Talk look. Which she returned with a nod towards the restroom.

"Um." Abby stood from the table. "I need to go to the powder room real fast. Tiff?"

"Tiffany nodded and stood as well and followed her sister into the restroom. "So? Are you gonna ask him out or are you going to wait for him to make the first move. You just seemed real happy in his arm."

"Tiffany. Why do you even care? I mean it's between Sam and me." Abby gave her sister a disapproving look.

"I just want you to be happy." Tiffany's excited look turned to confusion. "I mean it's been a long time since you had a good guy."

"I know. I guess I'm a little hesitant about the whole thing because of that."

"Yeah I know. But seriously. Sam is a _good_ guy. Don't miss out being with him because all I want is for you to be happy."

"Thanks sis!" Abby gave her sister a hug. She hadn't known she needed that till it came time. "Well, we should get back out there before they start to wonder."

"Your welcome, Hun." Tiffany looked to the door. "I agree we should get back out there."

"Who knows what they could be talking about." Abby laughed as they walked out the door and saw the boys all huddled together talking. "No really. What are they talking about?"

"Hm. Maybe the same thing?" Tiffany suggested.

"Maybe." Abby shrugged. They walked up to the table and smiled at the boys. "Hey guys!"

Tiffany sat next to Alan and raised an eyebrow at him, "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing." Dean answered for him.

"Nothing. Did you hear that Tiff? They weren't talking about anything." Abby smiled knowingly toward her.

"Yep I know." Tiffany laughed with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, then." Abby looked to Sam and smiled. Then to Dean and Alan then finally at her sister. Not knowing what to say next she popped another fry into her mouth.

"Ugh. I hate awkward silences." Alan leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah." Abby nodded in agreement. "So why don't we get outta here and back on the road? And hey we can switch it up a bit? Want to have different people in cars?"

"Like you and Sam in your car and the rest in mine?" Dean suggested with a grin.

"Um I guess. If that's okay with everyone." Abby looked to the others.

"It's fine with me." Alan and Tiffany said in unison.

"You two have got to stop doing that. It's kinda freaking me out." Abby laughed. "What do you say, Sam?"

"Yeah. Sure." He agreed.

"Sorry." The couple said together, yet again freaking the older Warner out. She laughed at her younger sister and her boyfriend.

"Well, let's get going." She stood and walked over to the front where she pulled her wallet out to pay. Just then she was stopped by Sam blocking her view. "What are you doing?"

"Not letting you pay for lunch." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Aw how cute!" Tiffany giggled.

"Thanks, Sam." Abby smiled shyly at him.

"No problem." He smiled back. He paid and the group exited the building, walking to the designated cars.

* * *

**A/N: I told you things would heat up between Sam and Abby... What did you think? Let us know please. So my friends laptop is STILL with our other friend. And we are attempting to write this whole story through texting. Harder then it sounds. So again. sorry for the slow posts. We have chapter 6 done and I just need to edit it then I can post it! Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! We LOVE to know how we are doing! Thanks everyone!**

**We (Sadly) do NOT own anything Supernatural. Well maybe the DVD's... But that's it!**

**Thanks again!**

**Britt&Steph**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Come on, Abby. The guys are waiting." Abby heard her sister's voice through the bathroom door of the hotel the group was staying in. She was changing into her swimsuit so they could head over to the beach, beginning their vacation.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back at her sister.

"I wonder how Sam is gonna react to you in a bathing suit." Tiffany paused for a second, "Dean too."

"Not funny, Tiffany." Abby stepped out of the restroom and walked over to where her suitcase lay open on her bed. She grabbed a sundress and threw it on over her black and white two piece bathing suit.

"Aw. You look adorable, Sis." Tiffany seemed mesmerized by her sister's appearance.

"Thanks Tiff. You don't look to bad yourself!" Abby said grabbing her bag and pushing it onto her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Thanks. Yeah I'm ready, but do you think I should bring my bag too?"

"Why don't you just put your towel and wallet in mine? It's fine." Abby put the bag down and opened it to show her sister the extra room.

"Oh okay, thanks." Tiffany grabbed her things and set them into Abby backpack.

"Let's go!" Abby zipped the bag back up and slung it over her shoulder once more before heading out the door.

"Hey guys." Tiffany said as they walked down the steps to where Sam, Dean, and Alan were waiting for them.

"Hey beautiful." Alan said kissing her cheek once she was down the stairs.

"Hey." Abby waved to the others.

"You… You look nice." Sam looked her up and down. He was wearing black swim trunks with a blue t-shirt over top.

"Thanks."

Dean also gave Abby a once over, smiling. "Yes you do!" Dean also wore a pair of black swim trunks with a plain black tee.

"You are such a creeper, Dean." Tiffany said with a hit to his arm.

"Come on, let's just go please." Abby said with a laugh.

"We shall." Tiffany and Alan said at the same time. They looked at one another and laughed.

"Come on." Sam shook his head at the two youngest. He then grabbed Abby's backpack from her and headed to the cars.

"Hey!" Abby complained.

"Ah, come on Abbs. He's just being polite." Tiffany told her sister.

"It just surprised me." Abby said. She quickened her pace and soon caught up with the younger Winchester. "Thanks!"

"Anytime." He responded with a wink, making Abby blush a deep rose red.

"So what beach do we want to go to?" Dean asked interrupting the two's staring.

"Malibu's Surfrider Beach?" Alan suggested. "I have a surprise for you all."

"Okay." Abby nodded then looked to the rest of the group for approval. They all nodded in agreement and they then filed into the cars. Soon they reached the beach and the group looked around happily.

"Oh I love the beach!" Abby said, once out of the car, as she stretched her arms out to soak in the sun.

"Wow. It's beautiful. And it's so warm today." Tiffany followed her sister. The sand running down the beach was an off white color, making the waves that crashed into it look deep sapphire. People could be seen walking their dogs or playing volley ball on the beach. Children's laughing and yelling could be heard just above the roar of the water.

"Uh huh. I love it!" Abby said.

"It is so nice!" Dean got out of the Impala and met the others. Sam followed close behind.

"So Alan? What's the surprise?" Abby looked to her friend.

"That." He said as he pointed to a little hut on the beach renting out surf gear.

"Whoa. I can't surf." Tiffany was surprised but at the same time sounded a little disappointed.

"I'm going to teach you!" Alan smiled at her.

Tiffany flung herself at her boyfriend. "Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too, Tiffany!" Alan returned the hug.

"Alright you two. Let's get this lessons started!" Abby laughed. The group then made their way over to where the little shack stood. But along the way, Abby stopped.

"Abby?" Sam looked back at her, causing the rest to stop and look as well.

"Do you…?" She looked somewhat puzzled, "Do you smell something?"

Tiffany walked over to where the older Warner stood, "That better not be what I think it is. This whole vacation will be for nothing."

"I think it is."

"What?" Dean sniffed. "Sulfur?"

"Crap!" Alan hung his head.

"So what now?" Tiffany looked to her older sister, "Is the vacation over?"

"No!" Abby looked at her friends. "I say we just leave it for now… If something happens, we'll jump in. I-I guess."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tiffany gave them a worried look.

"Yeah what if something horrible happens because we didn't do something." Alan backed Tiffany, "Someone could die."

All Abby could do was sigh. She looked to the Winchester brothers, "Well?"

"Let's do a little snooping." Dean smiled.

"Should be start on the beach?" Tiffany suggested.

"I don't think it's coming from the beach. More like up that way." Abby pointed to some stores across the road from the beach. "We should split up. Go into as many stores as we can to find where the smell is strongest. Then we text the other group when we've found it."

"Okay." Dean grinned, "So the girl's can go with me and you two can go another way." He clapped his brother on the shoulder and nodded his head toward Alan.

"Now, wait a minute." Alan stepped forward. He put a protective arm around Tiffany.

"Where she goes, I go!"

"Aw. You're so cute when you're protective." Tiffany giggled, and then added softly, "But maybe Dean should come with us. You know give Sam and Abby some alone time."

"I heard that Tiffany Marie." Abby scowled at her younger sister.

"No. You know I think I will go with Tiffany and Alan… I mean they are younger. They may need me." Dean smirked.

"Well, Abby? Do you agree?" Tiffany asked her.

"If that's okay with Sam." Abby looked up to meet his gaze.

"It's definitely okay with me." He smiled.

"Okay…" Abby grinned as her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

Tiffany elbowed her sister, "Let me know what happens, okay?"

"Tiffany…" Abby's eyes grew wide. She then grabbed Sam's arm and started pulling him in the opposite direction of her little sister and their friends.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? Sorry about the LONG wait for this chapter! My friend that I am writing this with doesn't have a lot of time to be on the computer or anything like that. But we hope you enjoyed it! **

**Things are starting to go Abby's way with Sam! I think they are cute together, don't you? Anyways please, please, PLEASE review! We love to hear from you! **

**We(sadly) do not own anything Supernatural. We wish we did, but we don't! D: **

**Anyways thanks again and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Britt and Steph **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam and Abby walked along the road and into a few shops but found nothing that had to do with any kinda of spirit or demon. They had been searching for close to an hour and along the way sometime, they started to hold each others hands.

"Well, this was a bust." Sam looked over at Abby.

"Not really. I mean I got a little bit of shopping done." Abby laughed. Suddenly her phone began to ring a loud rock melody. She fished her phone out of her backpack and looked at it. "It's Dean."

"You know that's the same ringtone he has right?"

"Really? Too funny." Abby laughed then answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey. We're done over here. Meet us somewhere?"_ Dean's voice sounded somewhat distressed.

"Uh. Yeah we're done too. Is something wrong?"

"_You'll see soon enough. Where are we meeting at?"_

"The cars?" Abby suggested.

"_Alright see you there." _And he was gone. Abby shrugged and put her phone back in her bag.

"What's up?" Sam grabbed her hand once more and they headed back toward where the cars where parked.

"Not sure. Dean didn't sound very happy. And I think I could hear some yelling in the background." She shifted the bag back on her shoulder. Sam shrugged himself and they walked the rest of the in a peaceful silence.

Abby and Sam were the first to get back to the cars. But it didn't take the others long to get there. And it was at that point that Abby found out what was troubling Dean. Tiffany and Alan were quarrelling like two dogs fighting over a bowl of scraps.

Dean walked a few paces ahead of the two and just shook his head as he approached his brother and Abby.

"What's eating them?" Sam asked once his brother reached him.

"Who knows? But I have been listening to them fight like this for the last half hour!" Dean huffed and leaned against his car.

"Tiffany and Alan? Fighting?" Abby looked from Dean to her sister then to Alan. "That's a rarity."

"Yeah. Well, they way they're at each other I'd say they've had a lot of practice." Dean sighed.

"Tiffany! Alan!" Abby yelled as she stood straight. "What is going on?"

"Well Alan wants to ditch on our hunt and get his stupid car and I really don't want him too, but he doesn't care!" Tiffany shouted as tears fell down her face.

"Your car? You mean they found it?" Abby looked to Alan.

"Yeah they found it. I just want my own car!" He focused his gaze on the younger Warner.

"So you're gonna ditch on something more important like people's lives for a car? There are plenty of cars out there but a person only has one life." Tiffany told Alan with a deep glare.

"Oh whatever, Tiff. There are four of you. You guys can handle the hunt." Alan's frown depend.

"You know what Alan? We're over! Find your own way home!" Tiffany shouted and ran to the beach crying hysterically.

"Tiffa—"

"Don't." Abby stepped in. "Just don't." Then she went running off to her sister. "Tiffany." She called out as she ran. She soon met her sister who was kneeling on the sand letting the water slash onto her knees. "Tiffany? Honey?"

"Gosh, why do these things have to happen, Sis? It's not fair!" Tiffany started to lie down in the sand.

"I don't know." She sat down beside her sister and brought her up into a hug. "Things just happen. And maybe, just maybe, it was for the best."

"I know but I... I don't know. We were so happy but now I just don't think we can be together because I'm afraid things like this will keep happening."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be together. Maybe you should be with someone else." Abby shrugged.

"I don't know. In a way I'm kind of relieved. I have cried on your shoulder a lot from all the lies I went through."

"Oh I know. You need to think of what you feel is best."

Tiffany wiped her tears off her face. "Is Alan still there?"

"I'm not sure. After you left he went to go after you and I told him not too. I came running out here myself." Abby shrugged again. She looked back to see the Impala gone and Sam standing beside her mustang.

Tiffany also turned around to look at the cars. "Where are Dean and Alan?"

"I'm not sure." Abby looked back at her sister. "Maybe we should get back up there?"

"Ok." Tiffany stands up but suddenly is wobbly on her feet so her sister helped her walk to the car.

"Sam?" Abby looked to her friend once they arrived at the car. "Where'd the others go?"

"Dean took Alan back to the hotel. They thought it would be better that way." Sam helped Tiffany into the backseat of the blue classic. Then whispered to Abby, "Alan is getting a bus back to Seattle."

"So how was Alan before he left?" Tiffany asked Sam.

"He's really upset with himself. But he thought it would be best if you had a little break." He said as he slipped into the front seat beside Abby.

"I don't think we're getting back together." Tiffany told her big sister and Sam.

"If that is what you think is best." Abby shifted the car into gear and pulled onto the road leading back to the hotel.

"So where to now?" Tiff asked Sam.

"I think that's up to your sister. I mean she is the one driving." Sam laughed.

"Ok so what now sis?"

"Lunch?" Abby looked to her from then back to her sister.

"What about Dean?" Tiff asked her sister.

"I think he can fend for himself for one day." Sam laughed.

"Yea but we have a hunt."

"Tiff relax. Let's just take a step back for right now." Abby turned into a small diner and parked the car. "Let's get some lunch in you first."

"I'm not even hungry though. I don't eat when I'm upset"

"And I don't care." Abby laughed. "You're eating. I know you. If I don't make you eat you won't eat at all."

"Ok but I won't eat a lot. Maybe just an appetizer."

"Alright. Let's go." Abby exited the car and was soon met with her sister and their friend and the three walked into the diner.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the LONG wait between updates. I got a job and my partner on this story is very busy as well. We hope you like this chapter. Let us know what you think! Thanks! We will update soon I think! **

**Britt& Steph **


End file.
